majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro Fushikawa
"I'm meant to shine brightly in the sky!"- 'Kokoro Fushikawa' |- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: O' |- |'Birthday: July 2' |- |'Sign: Cancer' |- | Fushikawa Kokoro (不死川 心) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''Kokoro is a student in Kawakami Academy. She comes from one of the three noble families of Japan. |} '''Kokoro Fushikawa (不死川 心 Fushikawa Kokoro) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. She is a student in Kawakami Academy who also comes from one of the three noble families of Japan. She doesn't have a good relationship with the members of class 2-F as she considers them inferior monkeys and loves to show her superiority to them. Yamato tends to put her in her place when she bullies him or his friends. When this happens, Kokoro usually asks for help from Aoi Touma or Kuki Hideo to get revenge for her. Kokoro is the main instigator of the Kawakami War as her harsh and critical views of 2-F are usually shared throughout 2-S. However, she has no problem voicing her opinions, and is ignorant of her ruining the peace proposal between 2-S and 2-F after the exams, blaming 2-F for the breakdown, even though it was her insults that spurred 2-S to condemn 2-F. Kokoro doesn't like the uniform of the school, and she prefers to go in her high-class Kimono, to show the difference in class between her and the rest. Though, in her route in Majikoi S, she sometimes wears the school uniform after dropping out of 2-S and getting into 2-F. Appearance Kokoro has long, black hair that is styled into a twin tails and bun hairstyle and purple eyes. Kokoro almost always wears a high-class Kimono due to her loyal lineage status of her family. Personality Kokoro comes from one of the three noble families of Japan and likes to brag about her noble lineage. She claims that her body is the "personification of Japanese beauty." Due to her family's nobility status, Kokoro often has a hard time understanding the "peasant" (referring to the society which is not as noble as her's) life, which often annoys anyone who is not in her league, even for class 2-S students, especially Jun Inoue, whom she often antagonizes. However, it is revealed in her route and slightly in Margit's route that despite her arrogance and brashness, she is a sensitive and lonely girl who has no friends and secretly wishes to have them, which is one of the reasons Yukie Mayuzumi wanted to genuinely be friends with her. Unfortunately, due to her upbringing, her proud nature and her hatred of being looked down upon by others, this often gets in the way of her making friends. But when her trust is earned, she is a genuinely kind girl who likes to take care of those she likes. Abilities and Skills Kokoro is a judo master trained in Fushikawa styke, which she has shown throughout the series, especially in the Visual Novel. Though she rarely fights because she doesn't like to get hurt. Judo Expert: '''Kokoro specializes in Judo techniques especially throws, joint locks and submissions. Her style mostly relies on technique rather on strength that's why some people can escape her hold if they're strong or skilled enough like when she held on to Haou only to fail when she couldn't move her Equipment '''Iron Fan: She uses her fan that she keeps in her bosom as a means of a defensive trump card for people who can figure out the weakness of her style like when she fought against Miyako Shiina who Kokoro has a weakness against because Miyako specializes in range rather than close combat, therefore she uses the fan to deflect projectiles or weapons. Gallery Kokoro 10th Anniverary Art.jpg|Kokoro Fushikawa's design on Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! 10th Anniversary Release Kokoro 01.jpg|Kokoro in her clothes other than her kimono. Kokoro 1.jpg|Kokoro 1 Kokoro 2.jpg|Kokoro 2 Kokoro 3.jpg|Kokoro 3 Kokoro 4.jpg|Kokoro 4 Kokoro 5.jpg|Kokoro 5 Kokoro 6.jpg|Kokoro 6 Kokoro 7.jpg|Kokoro 7 Kokoro 8.jpg|Kokoro 8 Kokoro 9.jpg|Kokoro 9 Kokoro 10.jpg|Kokoro 10 Kokoro 11.jpg|Kokoro 11 guishen_099901492_EV_037_09_00.jpg|Kokoro blushed face in Majikoi S. guishen_040800605_EV_004_06_03.jpg|Kokoro with Mayucchi Kokoro Fushikawa- Eight!.jpg|Kokoro- Eight! Yamato vs. Kokoro.jpg|Kokoro vs. Yamato (Anime) Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki.jpg|Kokoro and the 2-S ladies at the hot spring Kokoro Fushikawa- Takedown!.jpg|Kokoro uses a Judo takedown on Yamato (Anime) Kokoro Fushikawa 8.jpg|Kokoro smiles at Yamato (Anime) Kokoro Fushikawa- Scared Straight!.jpg|Kokoro Scared by Azumi (Anime) Kokoro Fushikawa- I do not approve!.jpg|Kokoro- I do not approve! (Anime) Kokoro and Yamato- Headlocked!.jpg|Kokoro putting Yamato in a headlock (Anime) Kokoro and Yamato- Flirting during lunch.jpg|Kokoro flirting with Yamato during lunch (Anime) Kokoro and Yamato- Concern.jpg|Kokoro showing concern for Yamato (Anime) Kokoro and Yukie- Funny Version.jpg|Kokoro and Yukie having a funny moment Kokoro Fushikawa 11.jpg|Kokoro in her school bathing suit Konachan.com - 94334 sample.jpg 93214ed7454ebe6defb6029c4bce6d4e.jpg 36799908.png Kokoro spanked by Yamato.jpg 26.jpg|Kokoro Chibi Kokoro spank scene.jpg Kokoro Anime 3.jpg Noblelaugh.jpg 36.fw.png Trivia *The name Kokoro '''means "heart, mind, soul" (心). *In ''Majikoi!'' and ''Majikoi S!, Kokoro engages both in nipple licking and is a subject of spanking by Yamato Naoe. *In Episode 1, it is noted that there is a brief clip when Yamato Naoe sends a viral clip of himself spanking Kokoro during the conflict, demanding she beg the other leader for forgiveness. This demoralizes the enemy force and causes some of the troops from Class S to switch to Class F, *In the visual novel, Kokoro's kimono is bright ping with flower patterns while in the anime it's mix with dark pink and without the flower patterns around the sleeves. *Kokoro is usually the victim of Jun's remarks for his love of little girls because out of all the student's of 2-S she is the closest one to a loli. *Kokoro's favorite food is Udon where her favorite kind is Tsukimi Udon (Moon Viewing Udon), which is a noodle soup with poached eggs and she is also fond of lollipops, despite calling them a 'commoner's snack'. *In her route, Kokoro mentions that her hobby is doll making, which is shown when she makes miniature hermit crab dolls for Yamato. She also likes making shadow puppets, which is shown in her route and Yukie Mayuzumi's after route in '''''Majikoi! S. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Kokoro was ranked #7, slightly edging out Momoyo Kawakami by about 245 votes. **In the original Majikoi! popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #6. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2-S Class Student Category:2-F Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Love Interests Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai